Relation Interdite?
by Maudette
Summary: La menace de Lord Voldemort est de plus en plus forte... Le Ministre de la Magie exige donc de la par du professeur Dumbledore qu'il organise des mariages forcés entre mangemorts et femmes de l'Ordre. Un maitre des potions et une Miss JeSaisTout...
1. Le reste de ma vie s'annonce mal

**Relation... interdite?**

**Chapitre un: Le reste de ma vie s'annonce mal**

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger entraient dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de début d'année. C'était leur sixième fois, mais ils étaient toujours aussi impressionnés par le merveilleux ciel de la salle. Même Hermione, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de l'école, n'avait su trouver quels sorts étaient à l'origine de ce plafond.

Le trio, devenu inséparable au fil des ans, s'assit à la table des Griffondors, leur maison de Poudlard. Lorsque tous les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année furent aussi à leur table respective, un rang de nouvelles têtes précédé par la directrice adjointe entra à son tour dans la magnifique Grande Salle.

-Non mais! S'exclama Ron. Ils sont encore plus petits que les première année de l'an passé!

Hermione préféra ne rien dire. Elle savait que cela mènerait directement à une autre dispute entre elle et le roux qui hantait son coeur sans qu'il ne le sache depuis deux années déjà... Deux longues années... Mais cet été, Hermione s'était décidé à tout lui avouer bientôt, sûrement cette semaine, ou la semaine prochaine...

La répartition commença, mais aucun membre du trio infernal ne l'écoutait. Hermione pensait encore à la façon dont elle annoncerait à Ron qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Ron pensait à la même chose, sauf que lui c'était d'Hermione dont il était fou amoureux, pas de lui-même... Harry, quant à lui, pensait à tous les changements que le corps de Ginny, sa petite amie depuis le début de l'été, avait subit depuis son entrée à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

Puis, les première année furent tous répartis. Hermione, Ron et Harry interrompirent leurs pensées pour se concentrer sur le discours du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. En effet, celui-ci avait gardé son poste cette année encore, et ce n'était pas le lendemain qu'il comptait le quitter! Le directeur se leva et commença:

-Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard! Cette année encore c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous accueil. Premièrement, abordons les règles de l'établissement qui n'ont toujours pas changé mais que je répéterai car certains d'entre vous doivent constamment se le faire rappeler... Dit-il avec un regard malicieux pour le survivant et ses amis. Alors voyons... Il y a d'abord la forêt interdite qui porte, pour une année encore, très bien son nom. Ensuite, il y a la liste des objects interdits qui est trop longue pour que je commence à vous la dire maintenant. Elle reste cependant disponible au bureau du concierge Argus Rusard.

Il marqua une pose puis son regard et son visage devinrent plus grave.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, cette année et l'année prochaine la menace de Voldemort, le nom de celui-ci en fit frissonner plus d'un, est de plus en plus pesante. Le ministère de la magie m'a donc demandé d'organiser... Disons... Des mariages...

Il fit de nouveau une pose. Aucun élève le parlait. Des mariages? Dans le sens de mariages arrangés? En voyant l'air du professeur, tous comprirent que c'était effectivement de cela dont le directeur parlait. Si quelques élèves avaient commencé à parler, ils arrêtèrent subitement en comprenant la gravité de la situation. Si Dumbledore en était rendu là, c'est que la menace était encore plus grande qu'ils n'osaient l'imaginer.

-Le ministre veut que j'organise des mariages entre anciens mangemorts et jeunes femmes de notre côté. Je me suis donc dit qu'il fallait que je choisisse des anciens mangemorts dont j'étais certain qu'ils avaient cessé tout acte de magie noire, pour ne pas mettre la jeune femme en danger. Mon choix c'est alors posé sur Severus Rogue, votre professeur de potion...

Quelques élèves étouffèrent un rire à l'évocation de leur professeur.

À en voir la tête du directeur de la maison des Serpentard, celui-ci était déjà au courant du mariage et connaissait sûrement déjà le nom de sa future. Le trio commença alors à se délecter du visage du professeur qui lui avait mené la vie dure depuis maintenant cinq ans. Les élèves comprirent peu à peu que si leur directeur leur parlait de cela, c'est qu'il avait une raison valable, et la seule raison valable qu'ils trouvaient était que la jeune fille soit une... une élève! Hermione eut un peu peur en comprenant cela, mais Harry et Ron lui dirent aussitôt que le directeur la connaissait, il ne lui ferait pas cela! Les étudiants cessèrent peu à peu de se parler, sachant que le professeur Dumbledore attendait le silence pour annoncer la nom de l'élève, car on ne pouvait pas dire « l'heureuse élue ».

-Comme vous vous en doutez déjà, la jeune femme choisie est une élève de ce collège. Nous, le corps enseignant, sans Severus évidemment, et moi, lui avons choisit comme partenaire de vie... Hermione Granger.

Le silence était total. Harry et Ron, comme la plupart des élèves, avaient l'air de deux poissons rouges: ils ouvraient la bouche, puis la refermaient. Ils l'ouvraient, la refermaient... Hermione, quant à elle, se leva brusquement.

-QUOI! Cria (en fait, le mot était faible) Hermione. MOI? ME MARIER AVEC SEVERUS ROGUE? NON MAIS JE RÈVE! IL DOIT BIEN AVOIR 50 ANS!

Ce fut au tour de Severus de se lever brusquement et de crier.

-50 ANS! C'EST VRAIMENT L'ÂGE QUE VOUS ME DONNEZ, MISS GRANGER? Demanda-t-il su un ton qui ne demandait clairement aucune réponse. VINGT DE MOINS!

-VINGT DE MOINS? MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS DÉJÀ NOUS ENLEVER DES POINTS: L'ANNÉE N'EST MÊME PAS COMMENCÉE!

-PAS VINGT **POINTS** DE MOINS! VINGT **ANS** DE MOINS!

-VOUS... VOUS AVEZ TRENTE ANS? S'étonna Hermione, sans pour autant baisser la voix.

-ET OUI, ET ENCORE: SEULEMENT DEPUIS HIER, ALORS RAVALEZ VOS « 50 ANS »!

Décidément, Severus n'aimait pas du tout qu'on le traite de demi-centenaire. En fait, cela avait plutôt l'air de le mettre dans une rage folle.

Tout le monde avait écouté leur différent sans parler, et ils avaient d'ailleurs tous perdu l'usage de la parole. Trente ans? Et seulement depuis hier? Définitivement, c'était la meilleure et à la fois la pire rentrée scolaire qu'ils aient jamais eu.

-JE NE ME MARIERAI JAMAIS AVEC VOUS, PROFESSEUR ROGUE, continua Hermione, PAS MÊME SOUS LA TORTURE, ET CELA PEU IMPORTE VORTE ÂGE!

-Allons, allons miss Granger, dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui se voulait calmante. Je vous comprends mais...

-Vous me comprenez, hein? Dit Hermione dont la voix était toujours furieuse, mais dont le volume avait baissé.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas furieux jusqu'à la hauteur de son directeur. Elle prit la parole, sans crier, mais en parlant assez fort pour que toute la Grande Salle puisse profiter de ses paroles:

-Avez-vous déjà eu à vous marier à un professeur que vous avez détesté pendant cinq ans et que vous étiez destiné à détester deux ans encore? Non. Avez-vous déjà dû abandonner votre jeunesse pour un époux à seize ans? Je ne crois pas, sinon je l'aurais lu quelque part. Avez-vous déjà eu à abandonner votre amour de jeunesse, celui que vous aimez vraiment, pour un homme qui a 14 ans de plus que vous? Ça non plus. Alors non, vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, même si vous essayez.

Sur ces derniers mots, quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la nouvelle fiancée. Mais elle n'arrêta pas de parler pour autant.

-Je croyais que vous étiez un homme sage, continua Hermione, avec des raisonnements loufoques, certes, mais un homme sage... Maintenant, je commence à croire que vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou.

En disant ces dernières paroles, Hermione cracha littéralement aux pieds du directeur. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. La jeune frustrée laissa couler un peu plus de larmes. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus la supporter, alors elle s'assit sur la première chose qu'elle vit, en l'occurrence la table des professeurs. Elle s'assit donc, face aux élèves et au directeur et dos aux professeurs, entre le professeur de métamorphose Minerva McGonagall et le professeur de potion Severus Rogue, ce dernier s'étant rassit et affichant son éternel air renfrogné. Hermione se mit à balancer les jambes d'en avant à en arrière, d'en arrière à en avant. Puis, elle fredonna l'air d'une chanson de son film préféré lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans.

Seuls les professeurs et le directeur pouvait entendre ce qu'elle fredonnait. D'ailleurs, Severus le reconnaissait cet air! Il l'avait entendu il y a de cela onze ans, il ne souvenait plus vraiment où...

Puis, peu à peu, le fredonnement se transforma en chuchotement. Elle ne chantait pas fort, c'est à peine si elle murmurait, mais pourtant, toute la Grande Salle entendait les paroles de ce chant du film moldu _La Mélodie du Bonheur_. La chanson s'appelait _Mes Joies Quotidiennes_.

La Grande Salle ne bougeait plus. Les filles était émues en écoutant les paroles si douces de cette chanson, alors que les garçons se laissaient bercés par l'air réconfortant de la mélodie.

Voici donc les paroles qu'Hermione chantait, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues rosies:

« _Pétales de roses et moustaches de chatons_

_Bonnes mitaines et bon feu qui brille_

_Beau cahier quadrillé, cheveux mouillés_

_C'est là un peu de mes joies quotidiennes_

_Gros mille feuilles, tarte aux pommes fraîches_

_Grand bol de crème dont on se pourlèche_

_Belle oie sauvage qui s'envole dans la plaine_

_C'est là un peu de mes joies quotidiennes_

_Gaie robe claire, coiffures en nattes_

_Doux flacons blancs sur mon nez écarlate_

_Les fleurs d'avril en bouquets qui reviennent_

_C'est là un peu de mes joies quotidiennes_

_Quand le chien mord, quand l'abeille pique_

_Quand tout marche mal_

_C'est simple je pense à mes joies quotidiennes_

_Et tout va alors très bien! _»

Lorsque Hermione eut finit de chanter, les larmes s'arrêtèrent lentement de couler. C'était comme si cette chanson la calmait même dans les moments les plus difficiles, quand tout marchait mal. Dumbledore ayant remarqué que la jeune fille en peine avait retrouvé son calme, continua.

-Vous avez raison miss Granger, je ne peux vous comprendre. Mais sachez que suite à l'union que vous et Severus allez former, certains mangemorts réviseront leurs idées de Sangs Purs et Sangs Impurs... Cela pourrait grandement nous aider pour le... appelons cela le combat final.

Il marqua une pose pour laisser le temps à Hermione de réaliser qu'elle était obligée d'épouser son professeur pour aider à anéantir le mal... Ce qui était une bonne cause, évidemment.

-J'imagine, continua Dumbledore en s'adressant à la Grande Salle, que vous vous demandez pourquoi est-ce que j'ai annoncé cette nouvelle devant vous tous au lieu de l'annoncer à miss Granger seule, ce qui aurait été mieux pour elle, et bien il y a deux raisons qui font que vous devez le savoir. La première, c'est que miss Granger ne dormira plus dans le dortoir des Griffondor cette année et celle qui s'en suit.

Il laissa le temps aux élèves d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry et Ron n'en revenait toujours pas. Il y eu quelques chuchotements, puis tout le monde se tue.

-En effet, pour une raison quelconque, elle aura des appartements au premier étage, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Mais elle sera confrontée au même couvre-feu que les autres sixième année. La deuxième raison est que le règlement de l'école contre les relations élève/professeur est levé. Cette relation n'est donc plus interdite, même si le ministère ne la favorise pas non plus...

Il y eu d'autres chuchotements, puis Dumbledore dit le célèbre « Bon appétit! ». Hermione ne bougea pas, cependant, de sa place. Mais comme elle avait faim, elle prit une assiette vide et des ustensiles à sa droite et se servit dans les autres assiettes que les elfes de maison avaient fait apparaître. Elle n'avait juste pas remarqué que l'assiette vide et les ustensiles avaient déjà un propriétaire, que celui-ci s'appelait Severus et qu'il était très fâché par ce vol. Mais Dumbledore, qui observait la transe dans laquelle la jeune fille était, eut tôt fait de jeter un regard à Severus qui indiqua clairement qu'il sentait qu'Hermione n'était pas prête à se faire reprocher quelque chose. En effet, il sentait que la jeune fille, malgré son apparence calme, était sur le point de craquer. Le professeur Rogue fit donc apparaître une autre assiette et des ustensiles, le regard toujours furieux par le comportement de celle qui allait bientôt être sa femme.

Le banquet ce termina assez vite, autant pour Hermione que pour le reste de la salle. Harry ayant réussit à convaincre Ron que leur amie de toujours avait besoin d'être seule, les deux garçons partirent comme des automates à la salle commune des Griffondors. Lorsque la plupart des élèves furent retournés à leur dortoir, le professeur McGonagall prit Hermione à part.

-Venez, miss Granger, on m'a confié la tâche de vous conduire à vos nouveaux appartements.

Hermione ne dit rien, à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot depuis l'épisode de la chanson. Elle se contenta de suivre son professeur. Cette dernière la conduit jusqu'à un tableau d'une jeune fille d'environ l'âge d'Hermione qui cueillait des fleurs dans un champs.

-Union, prononça Minerva McGonagall. Voilà vos appartements. Le mot de passe est Union, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, tâchez de vous en souvenir. On m'a chargé aussi de vous dire que la porte qui donne sur un escalier dans le salon mène aux appartements de Severus et que cette même porte ne peux pas se fermer à clé, nous n'avons jamais trouvé un seul sort qui permettait de la fermer d'ailleurs...

Hermione ne réagit pas, elle n'avait de toute évidence pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Elle fit cependant un petit signe de tête à McGonagall pour lui signaler qu'elle avait comprit et qu'elle voulait être seule. Le professeur disposa tout de suite, se disant que si cela avait été elle qui aurait dû se marier à cet âge, elle aurait aussi eu besoin de solitude.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les lieux, elle alla tout de suite à sa chambre pour remarquer que ses valises étaient à côté du lit. Elle prit un uniforme propre, un pyjama, sa brosse à dents et sa brosse à cheveux, puis elle partit en direction de la tour des Griffondors.

À destination, elle alla à l'étage de sa meilleure amie Ginny, alla dans sa salle de bain, se mit en pyjama, se brossa les dents puis redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle ne croisa personne et elle s'en estima chanceuse. Elle s'installa sur un divan, puis la dernière chose qu'elle pensa avant de s'endormir fut: « Si je suis condamnée pour passer le reste de mes jours avec Severus Rogue... J'aime mieux ne pas y penser! Alors je vais rester enfermée dans la tour des Griffondor jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? Décidément, le reste de ma vie s'annonce mal... ».


	2. Premier cours de Défense Contre

**Relation... Interdite?**

**Chapitre deux: Premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**

_Hermione porte une magnifique robe blanche de mariée. Elle tient la main d'un jeune homme au cheveux roux dans un habit noir, Ronald Weasley, sûrement. Le maître de cérémonie dit la phrase célèbre: « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». Ron prend les deux mains de sa nouvelle femme. Le coeur de celle-ci bat à tout rompre. Elle a enfin épousé l'homme qu'elle aime! Leur visage se rapprochent. Tout à coup, Ron se transforme en Rogue..._

Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Elle n'était plus sur le divan où elle s'était couché la veille, elle était étendue par terre. Elle avait fait un sacré cauchemar! Heureusement, personne n'était réveillé, elle pu donc se lever, aller prendre sa douche en toute discretion et retourner devant le tableau de la jeune fille.

-Bonjour! Tu es matinale! S'exclama le tableau. Tu as le mot de passe?

-Ah! Oui, c'est vrai... C'était pas quelque chose comme... Union? Demanda Hermione.

-En plein dans le mile! Tu sais pourquoi c'est ça le mot de passe? Enfin, Union... Ça ne représente pas grand chose! Union royale peut-être? À moi que ce ne soit Uni...

-Bon, ça va, l'interrompit Hermione, j'ai donné le mot de passe alors maintenant j'aimerais bien pouvoir entrer... S'il-te-plait, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine boudeuse du tableau.

-D'accord... Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir parler avec toi...

-Peut-être une autre fois, mais aujourd'hui j'ai cours moi!

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Hermione pu enfin avoir accès à ses appartements. Elle prit le temps de bien les observer pour la première fois. La salle sur laquelle donnait le tableau était le salon. Il y avait un divan rouge vin et une cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. À côté de la cheminée, on pouvait voir une porte ouverte. Hermione n'avait aucun doute, c'était la fameuse porte, celle qui ne pouvait se fermer. Sur le mur opposé à la cheminée, une autre porte, fermée cependant, ornait le mur. Hermione entra dans la pièce et découvrit sa chambre. Elle y était allée hier, mais elle n'avait rien vraiment regardé. Dans la chambre, il y avait une autre porte qui menait à une salle de bain. Hermione prit son sac et alla à la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans la Grande Salle, mais le professeur McGonagall était là et donna son horaire à Hermione. Celle-ci ne le regarda même pas et s'installa pour commencer à manger. Ginny, Ron et Harry arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. La seule personne de ce trio qui avait l'air réveillé était Ginny. Apparemment, celle-ci était allée réveiller les deux ours et les avaient traîné de force jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ginny était en effet au courant que son amie Hermione était une lève tôt et elle voulait pouvoir la voir pour savoir si elle allait bien le plus vite possible. Cependant, les deux autres ne semblaient pas de cette avis. Ils étaient toujours secoués de la nouvelle et ne semblaient pas encore prêts à en parler. Le fait que leur meilleure amie devait épouser leur professeur tant détesté les rendait un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis Hermione.

-Salut Hermione, comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

-Il y a eu des jours où je me sentais mieux...

Le professeur McGonagall les interrompit pour leur donner leur horaire. Ron sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était depuis le soir d'avant et eut tout de suite un sourire de victoire.

-GENIAL! S'écria-t-il. PAS DE POTION AVANT DEMAIN! Fini la malédiction du cours de potion le premier jour de la rentrée!

-Ron, tu ne crois pas que c'était... un peu _mal_ placé... de parler des cours de potions, murmura Ginny à son frère.

-Oups... J'ai encore gaffé, hein? Répondit-il à demi voix en voyant la mine renfermée d'Hermione et en retournant dans sa transe maintenant habituelle.

-Sinon, on a quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda sèchement Hermione à Harry.

-Euh... Dit-il en retrouvant l'usage de la parole et en regardant son horaire. Sortilège -- on a encore Flitwik je pense -- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal -- on va enfin savoir qui est le nouveau prof! -- après on déjeune puis on a métamorphose avec McGonagall. On a le reste de l'après-midi de libre.

-C'est bien en somme comme journée! On a pas à se coltiner les Serpentard! Se réjouit trop vite Hermione.

-Euh... pas tout à fait... Dit Harry en craignant la réaction de son amie. On a tout le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec eux...

-... Dommage... Murmura Hermione avant de se refermer encore sur elle-même.

Ils finirent très tôt de petit-déjeuner en silence, ce qui fit que, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves y entraient. Hermione dit à ses amis de l'attendre dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors, car elle devait aller chercher son livre de Sortilège.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la tour des Griffondors, elle donna le mot de passe puis entra. Les quelques lions qui étaient dans la Salle Commune lui jetèrent des regards navrés puis partirent manger. Hermione retrouva donc Harry et Ron devant le feu. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, Harry engagea le sujet de conversation qu'Hermione aurait préféré éviter.

-Hermione, commença-t-il, tu en penses quoi toi de cet histoire de mariages forcés?

-Dumbledore n'a fait que ce que le Ministre lui a demandé, répondit une Hermione résignée.

-Mais quand même... Dit Ronald, toujours dans ses pensés. C'est _Rogue_!

-Je sais, murmura Hermione.

-Moi, continua Harry, je crois qu'il y a des mangemorts dans tout cela...

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ta paranoia! S'exclama Hermione, qui commençait à s'en agacer.

-Mais Hermione... Enchérit Ron. Tu ne peux pas négliger qu'on parle de... _Rogue_...

-Oui! Continua Harry. Tu serais un atout pour Voldemort, tu le sais bien!

-Notre cauchemar des cachots... Murmura Ron. Notre petite Mione va devoir épouser... _Rogue_!

-Oh! Se fâcha Hermione. Ça va Ronald, j'ai compris, tu sais! Tu n'es pas obligé de me le rappeler toutes les deux minutes!

Un silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, puis Ron dit:

-Je n'en reviens pas... _Rogue_...

Hermione se retint. « _Respire, Hermione... Inspire... Expire... _» pensa Hermione.

-Devinez ce qu'on va étudier cette année en Sortilège! Dit Hermione avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible qu'elle pouvait avoir en ce moment.

-On en a aucune idée, mais je suis persuadé que tu vas nous le dire, dit Ron, sortant de sa transe et regardant Hermione d'un oeil exaspéré.

-Les sorts informulés!

-Informulés? Demanda Harry, incrédule, en mettant de côté ses hypothèses qu'il était en train d'améliorer pour les rendre plus possibles. Tu veux dire sans avoir à les prononcer?

-Exactement! Bien sûr, cela demande de l'entraînement, mais tu vas y arriver, c'est certain: tu es un sorcier extrêmement...

-Puissant, oui... Je sais...

Les trois adolescents discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent aller à leurs cours. C'est ainsi le trio alla en cours de Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwik l'accueillit chaleureusement, puis ils étudièrent le sort « _Accio_ » en Informulé. Le professeur distribua une plume et un coussin à chacun de ses élèves et ils devaient commencer par la plume. Hermione réussit avec facilité pour la plume, pour le coussin, elle eu plus de misère, mais elle y arriva. Harry réussit lui aussi la plume, mais son coussin refusait obstinément de bouger. Quant à Ron, sa plume eu de la misère, mais elle se rendit, mais pour le coussin... N'y pensez même pas! Évidemment, comme à chaque cours, Seamus réussit à faire exploser sa plume. Il faut croire qu'il était capable de mal dire la formule dans sa tête!

Puis arriva le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le trio attendait tranquillement à la porte du cours sans parler de vous-savez-quoi, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit magiquement. Décidément, le nouveau professeur tenait à garder le mystère jusqu'au bout! Tous les septième année de Griffondor et de Serpentard entrèrent donc dans la classe. D'ailleurs, les Serpentards étaient bizarrement tranquilles. « Ils préparent quelque chose... » avait commenté Harry dans l'oreille de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Lorsque tout le monde fut bien assis, un homme sortit de la porte à côté du bureau du professeur, celle qui donnait sur les appartements de celui-ci.

-Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama le professeur R. J. Lupin. C'est un plaisir de vous enseigner une nouvelle année encore à Poudlard. Alors, pas besoin de présentation, c'est bien moi, Remus Lupin.

Les Griffondor se mirent à applaudirent et les Serpentard ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de faire mine d'être heureux de revoir le loup-garou. Celui-ci commença la classe.

-Tout à l'heure, vous avez appris le « _Accio_ » en Informulé, je me trompe?

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe qu'il ne se trompait pas.

-Bien. Nous allons donc commencer à apprendre à faire un duel avec des sorts Informulés. Qui peux me rappeler comment on réussit bien un sort d'attaque ou de défense avec des sorts Informulés?

-Oui, miss Granger, continua-t-il après avoir vu la main d'Hermione se lever en flèche.

À cet instant, le professeur McGonagall arriva en trombe dans la salle de classe.

-Remus! Venez, _tout de suite_!

Le professeur ne se posa aucune question et abandonna ses élèves.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt _madame Rogue_? Dit Drago Malefoy lorsque son professeur fut partit.

Hermione se leva brusquement pour la énième fois depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Ayant prévu le coup, Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur leur amie pour qu'elle ne puisse faire aucune bêtise qu'elle aurait pu regretter. Bien sûr, ils étaient frustrés eux aussi, mais pour une fois, c'était eux qui firent éviter à Hermione une bêtise et non le contraire. Tous les Serpentard présents dans la salle se levèrent les mains dans le dos et entamèrent une chorale sur l'air de la chanson d'Hermione.

-_Mauvaise nouvelle pour une Sang-De-Bourbe_

_Le vieux fou l'a foutu dans une embrouille_

Au moment de chanter la suite, seul Malefoy chanta, la tête haute et fière (ne nous le cachons pas, de plus, il avait une très belle voix...).

-_Grâce à son fiancé, mon ennemie va pleurer_

_C'est là un peu de mes joies quotidiennes!_

C'était trop, Harry et Ron lâchèrent Hermione pour qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements, mais aucun membre du trio ne bougeait.

-Félicitation Malefoy! S'exclama Hermione, calmant sa fureur. Cela dû te prendre toute la soirée d'hier pour écrire ça! Et bien regarde, je vais t'improviser la suite.

_Mauvaise nouvelle pour monsieur Malefoy_

_C'est un abruti mais il ne le sait pas_

_Fils de mangemort, à Azkaban finira_

_C'est là un peu de mes joies quotidiennes!_

Malefoy allait répliquer, mais le professeur Lupin revint dans la salle. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Tous les Serpentards, Drago Malefoy en tête, étaient levés et faces aux Griffondors. Ceux-ci, par contre, étaient tous assis, sauf Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger était en tête, face à Malefoy.

-Bien, j'enlève dix points à Griffondor et à Serpentard, et vous, monsieur Malefoy, vous avez une retenue demain à 19h00 ici même.

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite, sauf pour Hermione: lorsqu'elle rencontrait des Serpentard dans les couloirs, ceux-ci chantaient toujours la magnifique chanson que Malefoy s'était fait un plaisir à inventer et à montrer aux serpents de toutes les années. Ron, bien qu'il le cachait, fut bien heureux que les vilains Serpentard est oublié un moment «_ Weasley est notre roi_ », bien que l'autre chanson n'était pas super non plus...

Le soir venu, Hermione retourna à ses appartements et prit les mêmes effets personnels que la dernière nuit, puis partit à la tour des lions.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle, elle croisa Ginny.

-Hermione? S'étonna la petite Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et avec ton pyjama dans les mains en plus?

-S'il-te-plait Ginny... Ne le dit pas, d'accord? Supplia Hermione.

-Promis.

-J'ai peur de dormir dans mes appartements...

-Mais pourquoi cela? S'étonna encore plus Ginny.

-... Il y a une porte qui relit mes appartements à ceux de... enfin, tu me comprends! Murmura-t-elle.

-Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de fermer la porte? Dit Ginny, l'air inquiet.

-Oui, mais le professeur McGonagall dit qu'ils ont tout essayé, mais il n'ont pas réussit, se plaignit Hermione.

-Alors tu dors ici depuis hier soir?

-Oui...

Ginny avait l'air pensif. Elle réfléchissait au problème pour essayer de trouver une solution, puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Tu as raison, c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, commença-t-elle. Mais la nuit prochaine, pense à fermer à clef la porte de ta chambre! Comme cela, il aura peut-être accès à tes appartements, mais pas à ta chambre, car je crois que c'est cela qui t'embêtait le plus, je me trompe?

-Non, tu as totalement raison, admit Hermione en rougissant. Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela... Mon esprit était beaucoup trop embrouillé! Merci beaucoup Gin! Et bonne nuit, termina Hermione.

Les deux filles se séparèrent: Ginny alla se coucher et Hermione s'endormit une fois encore sur le canapé.


	3. Premier cours de Potions

**Relation... Interdite?**

**Chapitre trois: Premier cours de Potions**

_Hermione tenait la main de Severus Rogue. Ils étaient devant le maître de cérémonie et écoutaient son discours patiemment. Le témoin de ce mariage était Lucius Malefoy. Les demoiselles d'honneur étaient Pansy Parkison et Milicent Bulstrode. Les seules personnes assistant à ce mariage étaient des mangemorts, et pas n'importe lesquels! Il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew et plusieurs autres._

Pour la deuxième fois en deux nuits, Hermione se réveilla par terre. Encore une chance que personne n'était réveillé. Elle fit alors comme le jour précédent. Elle prit sa douche, passa à ses appartements et partit manger. Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent la rejoindre plus tard. La jeune fille rousse n'avait pas parlé de la porte infermable, ni des escapades nocturnes d'Hermione, cela se voyait dans l'attitude un peu tendu de l'adolescente de quinze ans. Harry et Ron se remettaient peu à peu de la nouvelle du mariage, bien que le dernier était triste d'avoir perdu celle qu'il croyait être la femme de sa vie.

-Salut Hermione! S'exclama la dernière Weasley. Tu t'es encore levé tôt aujourd'hui!

-Oui... Je dors vraiment mal ces temps-ci... Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars sur... Enfin, vous savez de quoi je parle...

-Euh... Sans vouloir te vexer Hermione, commença Ron, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Du mariage, dit Hermione dans un murmure.

-Ah! Oui, ça... Dit-il en se retenant de pester tout haut contre sa maladresse maladive.

-Bon, fit Hermione en changeant de sujet. Quels cours on a aujourd'hui?

Harry regarda son horaire et dit:

-Euh... Double cours de Potions avec les Serpentard, le déjeuner, Histoire de la Magie et après Botanique.

-Génial! Sarcasma Hermione.

Les jeunes discutèrent ensembles tout le long du petit-déjeuner, toujours en évitant la sujet du mariage, puis partirent chercher leurs affaires pour le double cours de Potions qui s'annonçait vraiment jovial. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc cinq minutes à l'avance devant la porte de la salle de cours du professeur Rogue. Bien sûr, il fallut que Drago Malefoy y soir lui aussi.

-Alors Granger, commença-t-il sur un ton d'amusement, tu arrives en avance pour voir plus tôt ton fiancé?

-La ferme, grinça Hermione entre ses dents alors que ses meilleurs amis se retenaient pour ne pas dire leur façon de penser à Malefoy.

-Tu me dis ça parce que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison! S'exclama Malefoy avec un sourire vainqueur.

-C'est vrai, j'avoue... Tu as raison! S'emporta Hermione. C'est vraiment un futur mari de rêve: c'est un ex-mangemort, un Serpentard et, de plus, il a manifestement une dent contre mes meilleurs amis, moi et les Griffondor en général! Je rêve de bientôt le revoir, ce super fiancé, pour qu'il nous colle encore en retenue et qu'il nous fasse encore perdre des points!

-Heureux que ma façon d'enseigner vous plaise, miss Granger, répondit Severus Rogue qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa classe. J'imagine alors que vous adorerez le devoir supplémentaire que je vais vous donner à la fin des cours!

Hermione réprima une grimace, puis entra à la suite de Ron et Harry, rouges de fureur. L'avant-midi commençait bien! Lorsque tous les élèves eurent pris place, serpents en arrière de la classe et lions en avant, Rogue commença son discours de début d'année.

-Je n'accepterai aucune incantations et jeux de baguettes dans cette classe, mais ça, vous devriez l'avoir appris au cours des années précédentes, bien que certains d'entre vous ont une mémoire courte pour ce qui concerne les règlements scolaires...

Il avait dit cette phrase en regardant méchamment tour à tour Harry, Hermione et Ron.

-Alors, vous vous souvenez sûrement que vous avez intérêt à bien faire vos devoirs avec moi, car vous connaissez les conséquences... Cette année, je suis très étonné que plusieurs d'entre vous aient réussi à obtenir Effort Exceptionnel dans vos BUSEs. Je sais que j'avais dit que personne ayant en-dessous de la note Optimale ne pourrait suivre mon cours cette année, mais le directeur a décidé de fourrer son nez dans mes affaires et de baisser l'exigence d'un cran.

Le professeur avait vraiment l'air frustré. On dirait qu'il n'était pas très heureux que « la bande de petit morveux à Potter » soit de retour dans sa classe cette année. Mais il savait sûrement que cette même bande avait prié tout l'été pour qu'il meurt d'une crise cardiaque ou autre avant la rentrée!

-Aujourd'hui, continua Rogue, nous allons profiter du double cours pour faire une potion que vous ne réussirez pas, c'est certain, mais vous allez au moins essayer de faire marcher votre cervelle, aussi petite soit-elle... Cette potion prendra tout le cours si vous vous dépêchez. Vous devrez préparer du Veritaserum. Les instructions et les ingrédients sont affichés au tableau. Je devrais peut-être vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la préparation d'une potion aussi dure, mais... non!

-Même pas à votre fiancée? Lança Malefoy.

-Vous aurez une retenue avec moi ce soir, monsieur Malefoy!

-Je ne peux pas! S'exclama celui-ci. J'ai déjà une retenue ce soir! Avec le loup-garou, précisa-t-il devant l'oeil interrogateurs du directeur de sa maison.

-Tenez-vous en plus à ce que je vous enlève des points pour avoir insulté un professeur? Bien, alors vous demanderez au _professeur Lupin_ de vous retenir plus longtemps, c'est aussi simple que cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Rugit-il en regardant les autres élèves qui le regardaient, ébahis. Je vous ai dit que le Veritaserum est long à préparer!

Les élèves s'activèrent devant le regard rempli de colère apparente de leur professeur tant détesté. Hermione regarda les instructions et se bénit intérieurement pour avoir préparé du Polynectar lorsqu'elle était en deuxième année à Poudlard. En effet, le procédé pour faire du Veritaserum ressemblait énormément à celui du Polynectar. Elle put donc laisser son esprit vagabonder pendant qu'elle faisait la potion. Inévitablement, elle se mit à penser à... enfin, vous-savez-quoi!

« Il faut absolument que je trouve une solution à ce mariage forcé! Je ne peux pas me marier avec quelqu'un comme... _lui_! C'est impensable! Mais il n'y a vraiment pas de solution, cela fait deux jours que je ne pense qu'à ça! Peut-être que lui il en a trouvé une solution? Je lui en parlerai... un jour... De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas m'empêcher d'essayer de trouver une solution: cela ne doit pas l'enchanter lui non plus, ce mariage! Je ne suis quand même qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe! Oh... ça va pas Hermione, tu t'insulte toute seule...

Mais j'y pense! Finalement... il y en a une solution: je n'ai qu'à dire « non » quand le maître de cérémonie me demandera si je veux l'épouser! Non... c'est une mauvaise idée... Dumbledore, le ministère de la magie et toute l'Ordre du Phénix comptent sur moi... Je ne peux pas leur faire ça...

À moins que... que quelqu'un s'oppose au mariage! Mais oui! Si quelqu'un s'oppose au mariage en disant que cela n'a aucun sens, que c'est un mariage forcé qui ne mènera qu'au malheur de deux êtres... Non... C'est pas possible... Tout le monde sorcier compte sur moi lui aussi... Et d'ailleurs, personne n'est assez fou pour contester les idées du Ministre lui-même!

Non... il n'y a vraiment plus d'espoir... Je suis condamnée à passer le reste de ma vie avec Severus Rogue. Et pas la peine de penser une seconde à lui être infidèle, je ne ferai jamais cela, même si je déteste mon mari à en mourir. Il n'y en est pas question!

Bon... Maintenant que cette question est réglée, reste à savoir comment je fais pour essayer d'avoir une vie un peu... vivable après Poudlard, lorsque je devrai sûrement... habiter chez lui... Je suis sûre qu'il fait sombre et humide là-bas... Et il y a deux choix sur la sorte d'habitation: un grand manoir luxueux ou un petit appartement miteux... Je ne sais même pas si j'aime mieux le manoir! Il faudra peut-être s'imposer quelques règles? Je regarderai ça plus tard, lorsque j'aurai le... courage... de lui parler... Génial! Je suis à Griffondor, mais je n'ai même pas le courage de lui parler en face! Je fais honneur à ma maison...

Peut importe... OH MON DIEU! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE À MES PARENTS? Au secours... Un autre problème à l'horizon... Euh... Je sais! Je n'ai qu'à leur dire que je l'aime! Mais... je ne peux pas leur mentir toute ma vie! Non... il faudra bien qu'ils le sachent un jour.. quand je serai prête! Bon... une autre chose dont je n'ai pas le courage! Super, ne lâche pas Hermione, ça va bien!

Bon, pour mes parents, il faudrait que je leur écrive demain au plus tard pour leur annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle. Ce que je crains le plus, je crois que c'est quand ils vont découvrir quel âge et surtout quelle tête il a.

Hé! Je pense à ça, il a toujours sa marque... Comment je vais faire pour vivre avec _ça_! »

Hermione lâcha un long soupir, mais seuls ses meilleurs amis l'avaient entendu et ils décidèrent de faire comme si de rien était, sachant déjà la raison de ce soupir. La jeune fille retourna donc dans ses pensées.

Il ne restait que vingt minutes avant la fin du cours lorsqu'Hermione sentit un doigt tapoter sur son épaule. Elle ne se tourna même pas, sachant que c'était Malefoy qui était derrière elle. Comprenant qu'elle savait que c'était lui, ce dernier se mit à chantonner la chanson qu'il avait inventé, puis regarda Hermione en ne lui disant que cinq mots, mais Hermione les détesta tout de suite: « _J'ai trouvé une suite!_ ». Elle ne pu que serrer les dents en écoutant la suite de la chanson en se maudissant pour avoir chanté cette air devant toute la Grande Salle:

-_Son mari lui pourrira l'existence_

_Elle subira des tonnes de Doloris_

_Elle sera maltraitée, elle sera apeurée_

_C'est là un peu de mes joies quotidiennes!_

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le professeur Rogue leva la tête et dit:

-Que chantez-vous, monsieur Malefoy?

-Euh... _Mauvaise nouvelle pour _...euh... _Severus Rogue_

_Le vieux fou a _...euh..._ tout fait pour le mettre en rogne_

_À une Sang-De-Bourbe il devra se marier_

_C'est là un peu de _...euh..._ mes peines quotidiennes!_

-C'est mieux.

-QUOI! S'exclama Hermione, tout en sachant très bien que toute la classe l'écoutait. VOUS ACCEPTEZ QUE JE ME FASSE TRAITER DE _SANG-DE-BOURBE_?

-C'est bien ce que vous êtes, non? Demanda calmement Rogue.

Puis elle prit un regard peiné, tout en empêchant une larme de couler sur sa joue. Elle avait assez pleuré ces derniers temps.

-Je ne pourrai jamais vous aimer, _professeur Rogue_, pas si vous continuez comme cela.

Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et prit le chemin de la sortie. Son professeur se leva lui aussi, mais resta derrière son bureau.

-Votre devoir supplémentaire, miss Granger, lui rappela-t-il.

-Attrape-moi si tu peux, lança Hermione en citant un titre de film moldu (Catch me if you can!).

-Très bien, j'enlève 50 points à Griffondor pour ce manque flagrant de respect et d'obéissance.

Mais il était trop tard, Hermione avait déjà passé la porte, se rendant à ses appartements. Alors Severus prit, sous les yeux des élèves, une plume et un bout de parchemin. Il y griffonna quelque chose, puis ensorcela le parchemin à l'aide d'un sort pour qu'il se transforme en avion en papier.

Contrairement à ce que les élèves croyaient, le parchemin ne sortit pas par la même porte qu'Hermione, mais il prit plutôt la direction des appartements du professeur. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que puisque la fameuse porte ne pouvait se fermer, le parchemin pu se rendre chez Hermione avant même que celle-ci y arrive.

Hermione fulminait. L'homme qu'elle devait épouser acceptait qu'elle se fasse insulter! C'était inacceptable! Des larmes de fureur coulaient sur ces joues rouges. Comme il restait encore une quinzaine de minutes aux cours, Hermione ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque, elle décida donc de passer à son appartement pour se relaxer devant un bon feu.

En quelques minutes, Hermione était à destination. Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau et repensa à la jeune fille que celui-ci représentait. Hermione ne s'était jamais demandé qui était cette fille, mais elle se promis qu'elle le lui demanderait bientôt.

-Union! Prononça donc Hermione à la jeune fille.

Le tableau pivota et Hermione pu entrer, toujours aussi en colère, dans son salon.

Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé, puis s'y jeta elle-même. Elle resta un moment à regarder le feu, puis s'aperçut qu'un avion de papier virevoltait dans la pièce. Intriguée, elle l'attrappa en plein vole. Hermione déplia le papier et reconnu l'écriture de son professeur. Les mains tremblantes de l'approche de la conséquence pour avoir sorti trop tôt de son cours, Hermione ouvrit lentement l'avion:

_Miss Granger,_

_Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions. Et je crois aussi que le plus vite sera le mieux. Pas à propos du cours de Potions, vous devez vous en douter, mais plutôt à propos des nombreuses années à venir. Descendez les escaliers ce soir, après le dîner de préférence, et n'essayez surtout pas de vous en échapper, je vous aurez quand même!_

_Severus Rogue._


End file.
